


Восстановление системы

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Infinity War, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Стив попадает под действие заклинания и ненадолго возвращается к себе прежнему. Ему это не нравится. И ложиться в их общую с Баки постель не хочется.





	Восстановление системы

**Author's Note:**

> ER, таймлайн – пост!ВБ, скинни!Стив, написано по мотивам старой заявки с инсайда.

Откуда появлялось желание воскрешать тиранов прошлого? Как будто на эту роль не хватало кандидатов в настоящем. Стив никогда не мог этого понять. Впрочем, такие мысли стоили разговора с Сэмом. Вопросы без ответов были по его части.

В этот раз кучка людей и инопланетников решила возродить Таноса, словно вместе с ним в нагрузку должны были появиться и Перчатка, и господство над Галактикой.

Но до господства дело не дошло. Справиться с заговорщиками удалось быстро и тихо, их взяли на подступах к архивам службы безопасности. Они оказались очень молодыми, совсем еще детьми, сражались плохо – и Стив, перекрывая выходы и отчаянно стараясь не причинять вреда, ощутил вдруг такую необъяснимую тоску…

Это случилось, когда схваченных и обезоруженных бунтовщиков уже выводили из здания. Одна из девушек – землянка – внезапно вывернулась из рук охранника и, прокричав что-то, махнула рукой в сторону Стива. И даже не попыталась бежать, замерев на месте.

«Как будто воздух разрывает», – успел подумать Стив, перед тем как все заволокло черным дымом и мир исчез. 

…Пробираться сквозь темноту не было никакого желания. Хотелось остаться и ничего не делать, и только боль в затылке, сначала тихая и почти приятная, а потом превратившаяся в огненный кошмар, заставила дернуться куда-то вперед. Стив распахнул глаза. Сквозь мутную пелену проступило лицо Наташи с побелевшими губами. Чуть повернув голову, Стив увидел Баки. Тот стоял на коленях рядом с ним, и его рука застыла в паре дюймов от плеча Стива, будто он боялся дотронуться.

– Гребаный боже, – выругался кто-то. Стив не узнал голос, слишком громко шумело у него в ушах. Это был плохой знак. 

Он с усилием приподнялся и посмотрел на себя. Форма накрывала его, как одеяло. Ботинки валялись рядом. Стив ощутил, что не может дотянуться до перчаток, и понял наконец, что произошло. 

Тошнота подкатила к горлу. Он сжал зубы, сглатывая горечь и заставляя себя усмехнуться. 

– Видишь, Бак, все-таки не насовсем.

Баки нахмурился, очевидно, не помня своего давнего вопроса. Его ладонь дернулась и наконец опустилась на плечо Стива, будто проверяя, он ли это.

В тот же миг тишина вокруг них лопнула, рассыпалась, и все заговорили разом: «Что это, черт возьми, такое?», «Надо допросить ту девчонку, сейчас же, куда их повезли?», «Кто-нибудь слышал, что она сказала?»…

Вдруг с плеч Стрэнджа сорвался Плащ, подлетел к Стиву и опустился на него, почти укутывая, прикрывая опустевшую форму. Кто-то сдавленно хмыкнул.

– Спасибо, – шепнул Стив. Пустота просочилась внутрь, засела глубоко под ребрами.

Стрэндж задумчиво смотрел на него.

– Кажется, я такое где-то видел. Или читал. Как трещина в воздухе… – Он пощелкал пальцами. – Сейчас!

Рядом с ним вспыхнул светящийся круг, и доктор исчез.

Стив взглянул ему вслед, а потом набрал в легкие воздуха. Встать, самым главным было встать. Он ласково провел рукой по вороту Плаща, и тот понял, медленно поднялся в воздух. Стив поддернул штанины, насколько смог, стиснул ремень и резко встал на ноги. Ладонь Баки сползла с его плеча. Перед глазами закружился снег, и на миг ему показалось, что это слишком, что он сейчас рухнет обратно, но зрение прояснилось, и Стив впервые посмотрел на своих друзей снизу вверх. 

– Все в порядке, – твердо сказал он и, не отходя в сторону, начал терпеливо подворачивать рукава. Его костюм не предназначался для этого, но потихоньку поддавался. И казалось, неловкая тишина вокруг поддавалась тоже.

Не успел Стив закончить с левым рукавом, как круг из искр вспыхнул вновь, и из него появился Стрэндж вместе с Вонгом. Тот мельком посмотрел на Стива, потом обвел взглядом зал и почему-то принюхался.

– Фиалки… Это «откат».

– Нельзя ли поподробнее? – оскалился Клинт. Он терпеть не мог магию.

Вонг вздохнул.

– Эту ерунду в Лондонском Храме придумали. В любом гаджете есть такая функция – восстановление системы к исходному состоянию. Вот мистера Роджерса и… восстановили. Но не закрепили, конечно, на это вообще мало у кого силы хватит. Так что делать ничего не надо. Само пройдет через сутки. – Он развернулся к Стрэнджу и ткнул в него пальцем. – Когда ты научишься статьи до конца дочитывать?

Стрэндж закатил глаза.

– А когда ты выучил слово «гаджет»?

– Ну, началось… – рассмеялся кто-то.

Стив выронил пряжку ремня, которую пытался застегнуть. Облегчение накрыло его, сердце очнулось и вновь погнало кровь по венам. И с наслаждением слушая перебранку и смешки, он вдруг понял, что все вокруг тоже расслабились. 

Никто не хотел видеть его таким.

– Благодарю, мистер Вонг, – сказал Стив, и тут быстрое, почти мимолетное движение сбоку заставило его повернуться. Баки протянул ему щит, пряча лицо за волосами.

– Сейчас приду. Принесу одежду. Тут супермаркет за углом, – бросил он и направился к выходу, не оборачиваясь.

Стив проводил его взглядом и подобрал ботинки.

– Зато теперь все перестанут умирать от комплексов, Кэп, – сказала Наташа.

– Добрая женщина, – хмыкнул Скотт.

Улыбнувшись в ответ, Стив покачал головой.

– Да уж, Таносу сегодня крупно повезло не возродиться.

Все зафыркали на его несмешную шутку. Стив отыскал глазами туалет и, отказываясь считать это отступлением, пошел к нужной двери. Там можно было сесть на пол, прислониться больным затылком к стене, радуясь тому, что из здания всех эвакуировали, и дождаться Баки. Тот вернулся через несколько минут и молча протянул пакет с вещами. Одеваясь, Стив понял, что Баки по-снайперски попал с размером, и от этого почему-то дернуло сердце.

Когда он вышел, все уже уехали, демонстрируя несвойственный им такт. Или Баки сумел силой своего молчания очистить периметр. Он стоял возле двери, и по его лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть. Может быть, он тоже не хотел…

– Всегда терпеть не мог запах фиалок.

Стив твердо придержал его за локоть.

– Я могу переночевать в отеле.

– Что? – Баки изумленно уставился на него, а потом качнул головой. – Стив, не дури.

Он достал телефон, вызывая такси, и направился к лестнице. Стив медленно пошел за ним, по капле теряя всю собранную в кулак волю.

Благодаря пробкам они добрались до дома уже затемно. Баки сразу же ушел в ванную, а Стив опустился на диван, включил планшет с сохраненной книгой и уставился в него, стараясь больше не шевелиться. Вскоре Баки вернулся, сел рядом с ним, щелкнув пультом телевизора, и от его присутствия стало легче, как и всегда. Через некоторое время Стив оторвался от планшета и поднял взгляд.

Баки смотрел куда-то далеко, будто пытаясь перескочить этот век одним махом. Потом качнул головой, устало прислоняясь к спинке дивана виском. «Не вспомнил» – Стив знал это выражение лица.

За ребрами сильно болело, но вряд ли это были его никчемные легкие.

– Я в душ и спать.

Баки кивнул, и Стив поднялся и ушел в ванную. Обычно вода успокаивала его, но на этот раз она только распаляла, била по нервам. Стив задрал голову и вдруг понял, что не сможет дотянуться до лейки душа. Пальцы дернули вентиль, и на него обрушился ледяной поток.

Стив выбрался из кабинки, наспех вытерся и, вцепившись в раковину обеими руками, заставил посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Отражение было слишком знакомым. Не мальчик, не юноша, а мужчина без права голоса, потому что ему нечем это право подкрепить. Возможно, об этом стоило поговорить с Сэмом. Возможно, об этом не стоило ни с кем разговаривать.

Он помнил все как вчера – и напрасное ожидание, и пустые, насмешливые взгляды девушек и парней. Но боль от того, что он никого не интересовал как мужчина, никогда не была так неотступна, так тяжела, как ощущение бессилия и бесполезности.

Столько лет минуло, и к чему он пришел? 

Стив не умел управлять со стороны, передвигать фигуры, оставаясь в тени, он не был «штабным», он был бойцом, рабочим, в минуту отчаяния он делился силой, как мог, – и что останется, если у него отнять эту силу?

Что останется от него, если когда-нибудь это станет необратимым? Если все его друзья, владеющие магией, не смогут справиться с этим и помочь ему?

Стиву отчаянно захотелось выпить. Сейчас, в таком состоянии, на него могло бы подействовать. Он уже собрался пойти в гостиную за припасенным для гостей виски, но быстро глянул в сторону спальни и будто очнулся. 

Войдя в комнату, Стив вцепился в дверной косяк. Хотя окна были зашторены, свет от фонаря все равно пробивался внутрь. Баки лежал на постели, подперев рукой подушку, и спокойно смотрел на него. Стыд накатил на Стива тяжелой волной. Его друг справлялся, после всего, что случилось, – значит, он тоже будет искать выход, сколько хватит сил.

Стив лег на кровать и вслушался в дыхание рядом, приноравливаясь к нему. Вдруг Баки поддел пальцем ноги его ступню, и Стив замер. Когда-то давно, если они лежали близко друг к другу, Баки частенько так делал. Особенно когда видел, что Стив уплыл в какие-то тревожные мысли. 

Этого не случалось с довоенных времен, и сейчас ощущение тепла охватило Стива, ослабив узел в груди. Он благодарно сжал ладонь Баки.

– Спокойной ночи.

Баки не ответил, нашел пальцем его пульс и погладил, очевидно, считая, а потом настойчиво повел ладонью вверх, и внутри у Стива вновь похолодело.

– Я пас сегодня, Бак. – Он осторожно отнял руку.

– Почему?

– Я не в порядке, ты же видишь.

– Это все так принципиально? – Баки смерил его тяжелым взглядом.

– Нет. Не принципиально. Но я не хочу.

Баки медленно повернулся на спину и оскалился.

– Знаешь, за последнее время ты изобрел сотни две способов сказать, что я – это я. Так чего же стоят твои слова?

Стив резко привстал на постели.

– Я готов ответить за каждое! Ты – это ты, а я – это я. В любом состоянии. Но это не значит, что нам обязательно нужно доказывать это по всем пунктам! Я бы не стал сегодня сражаться с Таносом или еще с кем-нибудь.

Баки помолчал, а потом горько усмехнулся.

– Проблема в том, Роджерс, что ты бы _стал_ сражаться.

Сердце Стива пропустило удар.

– Дело не в этом. Не хочу, чтобы ты… Я ведь не нравлюсь тебе таким.

– С чего ты взял?

– Десять лет сойдут за доказательство? – вдруг рявкнул Стив.

Как же это вырвалось, черт! Он судорожно сжал зубы, тут же захотев забрать свои слова. Но у Баки поплыл взгляд, он начал вспоминать, а этот процесс Стив не нарушал никогда. Он знал, чего стоили Баки даже крохотные кусочки, отобранные у собственной памяти. Как он боролся за них.

Внезапно Стив тоже начал проваливаться в прошлое. Вспомнил, как с ранней юности был уверен в своем чувстве, как пытался найти намеки на отклик и не находил. В отношении Баки к нему были внимание и доверие, но ничего плотского. Стив понимал, он ценил то, что есть. Но после эксперимента... Он вспомнил, как приязнь, симпатия и уважение Пегги превратились во что-то большее, во что-то чувственное. Ей он не мог ответить – по крайней мере, так, как она была того достойна. Но когда Стив поймал на себе другой, изменившийся взгляд Баки, то не собирался сопротивляться. Он был просто счастлив, если уж на то пошло… 

Баки вздрогнул, вернувшись.

– Я не помню почему. 

Стив кивнул, прикрыв глаза.

– Но сейчас у меня стоит. Сойдет за доказательство?

– Баки, ради бога! Ты же можешь контролировать это, как и я… Обычно.

– Ты можешь это контролировать? А ушами ты можешь шевелить?

Стив изумленно уставился на него, а потом фыркнул: «Придурок!», толкнул его в плечо и устало откинулся на подушку.

– Не надо, ладно? Я же все понимаю, желание есть желание. Тело есть тело. С ним не совладаешь. Бак, я знаю, как ты ко мне относишься. И я не хочу, чтобы ты сейчас что-то изображал ради того, чтобы убедить меня.

– Тогда сделай так, чтобы я не изображал.

В груди вспыхнуло и загорелось так сильно, что стало нечем дышать. Стив отвернулся, достал из тумбочки флакон со смазкой. Руки не дрожали. Он подтянулся к Баки, близко, лицом к лицу, почти касаясь губами. Стянул резинку с волос. Баки смотрел прямо в глаза, не отпуская.

Стив надавил ему на плечо, и когда Баки оказался на спине, он перекинул ногу через его бедра, плеснул смазки на ладонь и прошелся по члену, а потом тут же начал опускаться на него, не теряя ни секунды, чувствуя, как кровь закипает и гонит вперед. И в этот миг Баки точно опомнился, вскинувшись и хватая Стива за руку, удерживая над собой.

– Роджерс, полегче! – прошипел он. – Это вроде как любовь, а не гребаная проверка на прочность.

Огонь в груди погас. Стив замер, вдруг почувствовав ясность и легкость. Он прижался лбом ко лбу Баки и медленно уложил его обратно на подушку, и для этого не нужно было никакой силы.

– Все хорошо. Я знаю, что делаю.

Баки вдруг усмехнулся и выдохнул: 

– Мой мальчик.

Стива точно обдало горячей волной, мурашки побежали по загривку. Он откинулся назад, и Баки тут же согнул одну ногу, позволяя опереться. Стив так и не стал трогать себя, он хотел почувствовать сразу, но в этот раз делал все очень медленно. Боль, едва подступив, тут же откатывала, оставляя тягучий след. Баки, прерывисто дыша, прижал руку к груди Стива, начал двигаться в нем, по кругу, и во взгляде его плескалось удивление.

Они не совпадали, как обычно, как привыкли, и это было крепче, ближе, сильней.

Опустившись до конца, почувствовав, как дрожат бедра под ним, Стив завел руку назад, коснулся ладонью горячей мошонки. Другой рукой он вслепую нащупал флакон, плеснул смазки и, еще сильнее откинувшись, ввел два пальца в Баки, погладил, тут же забирая глубже и добавляя еще один.

Баки пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, чуть отводя ногу и почти перестав двигаться. Стив понял, что сегодня можно больше, он ввел четвертый палец и очень медленно раскрыл ладонь, ощущая его целиком. Он держал Баки, чувствуя его в себе. Несколько очень долгих секунд они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Баки вдруг дернулся к нему, но тут же упал обратно, вжимаясь затылком в подушку. Он стиснул рукой член Стива, и обоим хватило нескольких быстрых, яростных движений, не в такт, но таких сладких. Удовольствие скрутило Стива, и Баки догнал его, застонав и вдруг засмеявшись, и выдыхая сквозь смех: «Насовсем».

Стив поцеловал его в плечо и вытянулся рядом, ничего не спрашивая. Он впервые ощущал усталость после занятия любовью. А еще он ощущал покой.

– Ты ведь развел меня, Барнс. Всю жизнь одно и то же.

Губы Баки едва заметно дрогнули в ухмылке.

– Взаимно, Стив.


End file.
